


Never Been Kissed.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Crossover, Dream Related, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: One morning Hutch was awake early following a restless night...He then woke Starsky sleeping next to him.Based on Star Trek TOS, Season 2 Episode 38. The Apple.





	Never Been Kissed.

"Hey Starsk, I had the strangest dream last night."

"No foolin' Hutch."

"Yeh, I was in the garden of Eden, but you were not with me pal."

"Doesnt sound much like paradise to me Hutch!"

"I'm with you Starsk, its so vague, there were others, we dressed in white towels or cloths, almost naked, some kind of fruit gathering aliens from the future.  
And something called Vaal that made us all smile."

"This is fascinating stuff Hutch!"

"Maybe you are right Pal! Theres more, I seemed younger, and a woman called me Makora she liked me.  
Then a group of Earthmen came in a Starship, dressed in uniforms with some weird weapons, they helped us change our future, somehow."

"So then what happened Hutch?"

"Nothin'! I woke up and saw you Starsk. C'mere pal, lets you and I make our own paradise on earth!"

"Works for me Hutch!".

The End.


End file.
